bsdfandomcom-20200223-history
SGK
Introduction and History The SGK was a group created and founded in 2009, by Necro. The group was a beta-tester group for older video games such as Minecraft, and in 2011 was fully active. The group ensured that sexual content was not an issue for multiplayer games by 2012. Mostly Steam Multiplayer and Action Games, such as TF2 and Halo. Roblox was also a watched game as of 2013, and later The Blockheads on Game Center. Determination and Dedication was key, and was shown well for the goodness. Conspiracies were not an issue due to the fact the group was anonymous to most people, until it was publicly known in 2013, on The Blockheads, and Roblox. Many people are thanked for keeping their games from harm to children's mind, mostly sexual content or mild violence. The group was later shut down by it's founder because users could not afford the group to be official, and was put down to the idea it was revealed to the public. After the SGK died out, the group was passed onto another owner, making it the SDLEG. Goals Keeping multiplayer video games appropriate for children in many ways was their main priority. It was rumored that users were secretly backstabbing the leader. The facts came in that it was false, proving that the SGK was legitimate and strong. Their motives were quite clear as no damage was brought to the games in question, but rather than injury, healing. They revealed their motives in 2013. Members There were several existing members found after the SDLEG was created. Little info is known, but some is of relevance to the subject. These members include: * Necro (Leader)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Necro * Fear (Second-in-Command)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Fear * Rotox (Second-in-Command)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Rotox * Glyph (General)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Glyph * Injustindo (General)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Injustindo * Plaq (General)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Plaq * Reigner (General)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Reigner * Ovaia (General)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Ovaia * Adhd (Commander)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Adhd * Uranium (Commander)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Uranium * Inato (Commander)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Inato * Toro Blademaster (Member)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Toro_Blademaster * Klover (Member)http://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/Klover Protocolhttp://bsd.wikia.com/wiki/SGK%20Protocol Most of the SGK's units had a certain protocol for situations of danger, or of general threat. The protocol is passed down to several known members, and likely also unidentified members. These protocols include: * Cyberthreat Protocol * Cyberbullying Protocol * Cyberstalking Protocol * Cyberharrassment Protocol * Cyberhazing Protocol Each protocol has a list of things to do, in an order, when the situation in question is occurring between two persons or more. The protocol was well followed by members, and was impressible to the creator and founder, Necro. Some protocols are unknown to this day, but may be able to be dug up by people of the BSD. Conclusion The SGK was by far the most successful of the three completed groups. The SGK will be remembered by it's members, and civilians under the stress of investigation, or not. They spoke for the victims, and never once lost in their battle to help video games. Notes * "SGK" stands for "Sex Game Killers", as it was a "pesticide" for sexual behaviors on multiplayer networks. * Some members of the group were recruited to the SDLEG, these include: Fear, Rotox.etc. * The SGK had no age limit to be a member, but required experience, and proof of. * Necro's real name was "John" and is 24 years old. References Category:Groups Category:SGK